Ch2 Metting the Spirits
by AnimeGirl125
Summary: This part is when u meet him.


**Ch.2 "Meeting The Spirit"**

**I was surprised that Yugi had a 5,000 year old spirit in his millennium item too."So…what is your spirits name?"asked Yugi."Her name is Rika.What about yours?"I asked."My spirits name is Yami.He lives in the millennium puzzle."said Yugi looking at his millennium item that is called,"The millennium puzzle."**

**For 3 hours we were talking then we went to the comic section in the book store.I bought a comic book on Spiderman and Yugi bought a comic book of Superman.When we were about to leave the lights turned off and it was pitch black.You couldn't even see your hand in front of your face.Then I heard a glass break and someone running.Then I heard gun shots."Yugi!Where are you!"I yelled."I'm right here!On the left of you!"Yelled Yugi."Yugi,whats going on!I'm really scared right now! "I yelled as I grabbed on to something.Then I felt someone hugged me.**

**Finally,the lights came back on.When I opened my eyes and looked up it seems that the person who was hugging was Yugi.We both looked at each other and quickly let go of each other and blushed."Uh…Yugi…I'm really sorry."I said in a nerves way."No,no it's ok.I'm sorry."said Yugi in a nerves way.**

"**Everybody down!"someone yelled.We turned around and someone was pointing a gun to a teenage boy's head!He was crying saying not to kill him."Shut up or I'll kill you!"yelled the person holding the gun.**

"**Wait,I know him!"said Yugi."He is one of the guys on the most wanted list!I saw his face on the newspaper!"**

"**Do you know what his name is?"I asked."His name is Ash Urimesh."Said Yugi."What should we do?"I asked.**

"**If anyone moves I'll kill you and the kid!Now give me all your money and no one gets hurt!"yelled Ash.**

"**Yugi,we have to do something."I whispered."I don't know what to do."whispered Yugi.I wanted to do something,but I was afraid I might get shoot."Lauren,let me handle this."said a voice.It was Rika.Yugi heard her voice and looked at me.Yugi was the only one that could hear her voice.Everybody else was panicing."Yugi,let us handle this"said a deep voice.It was Yami.I heard his voice and looked at him.I was the only one that heard his voice."Should we?"I asked."Well,lets give them a chance."said Yugi.**

**Then me and Yugi's millennium items started glowing.I turned into Rika the spirit of the millennium hex and Yugi turned into Yami the spirit of the millennium puzzle.Our spirits looked exactly like us,but with a different voice,a liitle taller,kinda mysterious,and a little braver.**

"**Let him go."said Rika.Ash turned around."What the hell do you want!I told you if you move I'll shot you along with the kid!"yelled Ash."Why are you doing this?"asked Yami." 'Cause I want to.I can do anything I want.It's my life."said Ash."So then why are you putting people's life endanger?They never did any thing to you."said the teenage boy."Shut the fuck up or I'll kill you!"yelled Ash."The boy is right.They never did anything to you."Rika said.Rika and Yami walked up to him and Yami gave Ash his deck of duel monsters."Here.Will play a game.A guessing game and if I win then you will surrender and if you win…then you get to kill me."said Yami.Everyone gasp.I couldn't believe that Yami just said that.I got really worried.What if Yami guesses it wrong and Ash kills him?What will happen to Yugi and Yami?How will I explain this to Yugi's grandpa and his friends?All this questions just started to pop up in my head.**

"**Fine."said Ash grabbing Yugi's deck out of his hands.Ash shuffled the deak.He picks up the first card and looks at it."Try to guess what this card is,shrimp."**

**Yami was quiet then he finally said,"It is the Dark Magician Girl."The look on Ashes faces told us that Yami was right."But…but…how did you know it was that card!"Ash said in shock."Easy,the cards told me."said Yami."Now ,a deal is a deal.Surrender now."said Rika.**

**Ash throw down the kid and pointed the gun at Yami."I don't think so"said Ash."I'm warning you.Surrender now or your going to whind up in the hospital."Rika said warning him."Or What?You and your boyfriend are going to throw books at me…or your bitch slap me?"said Ash.**

**Then Ash turned around and saw people throwing books at him.He pulled the trigger of the gun that was heading towards Yami.Yami closed his eyes and when he opened them he saw Rika holding a book in front of him.The book stopped the bullet.Yami looked at Rika."Tank you."said Yami.Rika just smiled and said your welcome.**

**When the cops came to pick up Ash we walked out so we wouldn't get interviewed by the reporters."So your name is Rika right?"asked Yami."Yes,it is."said Rika."You were really bave.Risking your own life to save other people's lifes."I was really impress what he did."Thank you.You were brave too."said Yami smielling.Rika blushed and told him that she really didn't do anything.**

**Then my cell phone started to ring.Rika picked it up and it was Tea."Hey guys where are you!Mr.Moto is getting worried that you and Yugi got kidnapped or something!"I could tell that Tea was a little worried too."We'll be home in an hour.We just go some coffe.Sorry we worried you Tea."said Rika."It ok.Just get home safely.I'll tell Mr.Moto that you guys will be home soon.Bye."and Tea hanged up.**

**We started walking home."So,I heard you were called,"The King Games"ever since you beat Pegasus at Duelist Kingdom."said Rika."Yes,everybody is calling me that."said Yami giggling a little."Lauren,does she have a last name?"asked Yami."She said that she never new here last name.Why?"asked Rika."Because there is a kid name Lauren that has no last name and people call her,"The Queen Of Games"ever since she beat the champion at the tornament in America.So…you are you her?"asked Yami."Yes.It is me."said Rika."I heard there was another king of games named Alex."said Yami.Alex was the second King Of Games in America.He was also one of my best friends in America.**

"**Yeah,I heard that too."said Yami.We stopped walking and looked at each other."I'm glad we got to know each other a little."said Yami smiling at Rika."I am too."said Rika smieling back at Yami.**

**Then me and Yugi were were back in our bodys.Yugi walked me home.When we were at my house,we stood at my front porch talking,laughing,and talikg some more.Then we started talking about our problems.Then Yugi asked where my family is.I just stood quiet and told him I will tell him and the others on Monday."Well,I better be going right now before my grandpa gets really worried.I'll see you later!"yelled Yugi running backwards on the side walk waving his hand."Alright!See ya!"I yelled waving my hand.Yugi was still walking backwards when I saw a bike lying on the sidewalk!"Yugi!"I yelled"Look out!"When Yugi turned around he triped over the bike.**

**I ran over to help him."Are you ok?"I asked."I'm fine…except for my butt."said Yugi.We both laughed and I walked him home."Well,I'll see you later Yugi."I said."Alright.Haved a nice weekend."said Yugi.**

**I said good bye and walked home.When I made it home someone was waiting for me in front of my house.**

**To Be Continued…**


End file.
